Bear Claws and Ball Gowns
by catchingonfire
Summary: After years of her sister ignoring her existence, Anna is finally brought back into her world when Elsa needs her help planning a ball to save the family company. Now Anna has to deal with getting the cold-shoulder from the man of her dreams, the craziest friend she's ever had (although she hasn't had many), and an ice salesman who won't stay out of her thoughts. AU.
1. Living Valley Café

_Hello! This is my first fic in a very long time, so go easy on me okay? c: Frozen is such a magical story, I wanted to do my best to honor it. If you see any discrepancies, let me know. Most of all, please enjoy! _

* * *

><p>"<em>God <em>Elsa, did you even salt the driveway?_" _Anna muttered under her breath, with the knowledge that her sister definitely had not. Nor had she even seen her in what felt like weeks.

Sure, the occasional sound of the refrigerator shutting and flashes of white hair as she silently made her way around the house assured Anna that her sister was alive and functioning. But she was just too busy for her. She no longer said hello or goodbye.

So when Anna had shouted through Elsa's closed bedroom door last night, that it was _snowing very hard, so could you please salt the driveway while I finish my paper? _She hadn't really expected any turnout. But she still had hope, after all these years.

Elsa could've at the very least made Hans, her assistant, do it. He'd do anything if it meant pleasing Elsa.

Surely that was what assistants were for, right? Anna didn't know, she'd never had one. Elsa always seemed to have people fluttering around her, although she kept them at distance. Anna knew that very well.

Ever since their parents had died-three, four years ago now -Elsa had become the figurative queen of their new family of two. And their parents had left behind quite a mess.

The company her father and mother had started, which manufactured clothing (cloaks, fancy dresses, anything you _wouldn't _find at your local department store) had been left fifty/fifty to an eighteen year old and a sixteen year old.

Even though the staff was constantly fluttering around Elsa, helping her learn the ropes that was management in a cutthroat industry, she'd had to leave behind an entire future in order to do what she thought would make her parents proud. She'd forgone college and instead jumped right into work at an age in which most other kids had dealt only in babysitting. Elsa was launching a line in Norway while her peers got drunk at frat parties.

Well, not really her peers, since Anna and Elsa had been homeschooled, but you get the picture.

Anna mulled over the idea of vindictively salting her sister's bedroom floor as she slipped butt-first onto the driveway.

"Why?!"She whined, flopping the rest of her body down onto the pavement. She threw the back of her hand against her forehand dramatically, mentally and physically giving up the idea of having a good day.

She had to get her essay into her Creative Writing teacher by ten A.M., but then her day was free.

If she could just get a move on it.

But the snow was just so fine, even if it did completely soak through her dress. Anna had the sudden urge to build a snowman, and she flung the top half of her body up in a fast movement that led to her smashing head first into the person that had just been leaning down to help her up.

"I'm so sorry, oh my god Hans, are you okay?" She groaned, but ignored all her pain while she focused on the person in front of her. Well, not just any person, _Hans, _who she was totally and regrettably in love with.

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine," Hans said, rubbing his head in a not-really-fine manner. "Don't you have class?"

"No, but I have to stop by the English department. Then I'm free for the entire day! Do you want to get coffee later?" Anna bit her lip, and felt her face flush red.

She and Hans had hung out a few times last year, when he'd first started working for Elsa. But he'd grown more and more busy, and forgotten more and more about her. Meanwhile, she'd had plenty of time to think about him, and fantasize about him.

"I can't today, I have to get Elsa's approval on a few things and then run them by the office. She's here, right?" Hans barely even looked at her, instead his eyes jolted across the many windows of their house as if Elsa might be staring down with an icy gaze. Which, was quite possible, but that was the least of Anna's worries at the moment. She was more preoccupied with the fact that Hans hadn't suggested another date.

That was the usual etiquette, was it not? When a person says they cannot attend one thing, they usually suggest another? _No I can't go Tuesday, but I can go Friday. _Right?

Anna shook these thoughts away, assuring herself that Hans was too busy to be polite. Although, he was very polite. And cute, in his gray pea coat that made him look like royalty. His light auburn hair (that matched Anna's shade, she'd noted on many occasions) was artfully arranged and she couldn't help but gaze at his freckles just a little bit longer than necessary.

"Anna?"

"Hmm, what?"

"Elsa, is she here?"

"Oh! Oh, yes. Although you should know that by now, she hardly ever leaves," Anna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," he laughed a little, "well sorry about the head bump. See you around."

Without even a miniscule look back, he made his way up the rest of the driveway. Anna watched him go, his silhouette small against the backdrop of the gigantic house.

The house, with its blue roof and expansive garden, was wrapped up in a snowy blanket. The patch of weeping willows that surrounded it drooped even more with the weight of the world, and Anna couldn't help but stare openly at the majesty that the snowstorm had left. She wanted to take it all in now, before the grossness of the world infected the white sheen.

She decided to walk to school. She was already covered in snow and frozen to the bone, so why not?

She only lived about fifteen minutes away, although it felt like entering an entirely different world. The beautiful seclusion of her house gave way to a busy college town, and the snow slowly turned browner and browner as she moved in closer to the center.

The busyness didn't even begin to compare to the city that was thirty minutes away by car, but Arendelle was the perfect place for Anna's family. Elsa especially, considering she loved it so much she barely left her room.

Well, maybe that wasn't love. But Elsa had never complained, and after their parents' deaths, she had always made sure that the house was kept in tip-top shape. They even had a staff of their own to tend to the many (unused) vast halls.

When Anna had gotten into Vivo University, right here in Arendelle, she'd decided to live at home instead of spending unnecessary costs on a dorm room. Not that cost was an issue, with the amount of money that Elsa raked in by designing clothes.

And maybe she was a little worried about her sister. Or rather, the lack of her. Anna sometimes felt a twinge of guilt whenever she was thoroughly enjoying a class. Her sister would never get to experience college life.

Then again, Anna wasn't sure if she was ever experiencing it for herself. She hadn't made many friends, except for a chummy guy named Olaf in her Ancient Literature course.

Ah, another wonderful day of worries. She was only eighteen, she could do whatever she wanted. And next year she could dorm, it was a silly thing to stress over. Anna forced herself to smile at the next person to walk by, a super tall blonde guy who seemed taken aback by her friendliness. His dog yapped happily at her, while its owner raised a bemused eyebrow. The interaction was all over in a second, and Anna sped up a little to get away from any remaining awkwardness.

There were plenty of good things to think about today, like how her story had turned out. It had been a semester long project to create a totally original story. Original not only plot wise, but the professor had also forbade _anything_ from the real world, like brand names or landmarks. No mention of Hershey's Chocolate or New York City anywhere in Anna's story. It had been more difficult than she'd expected, but for once, she was proud of herself.

It was a story of two sisters, ripped apart by circumstances and the deaths of their parents.

Okay. Anna realized as she was writing it how autobiographical it sounded. So to mix things up, both sisters have the ability to time travel. That definitely cleared away any similarities.

She walked all the way to campus, humming random tunes to herself as she trampled through the snow. No one in this town seemed to be good about clearing snow and salting the roads, and they hadn't even bothered with the sidewalks. The only reason her boots weren't ruined already was because someone had left tracks with their giant wheels. It looked as if they'd been trudging a giant wheelbarrow through the snow.

Suddenly she was thankful that at _least _her driveway had been plowed.

Anna hummed all her way to the English department, where she handed her paper directly to the professor. She was kindly informed that emailing it was just as acceptable, but since it wasn't an order or request, Anna didn't really consider it. Maybe she was old-fashioned, or maybe she just needed more excuses to come to campus, but she preferred the physical action of passing a paper in. The feeling that she got when she looked a teacher in the eye, proud of her work-not even scared of their reaction because she knows she enjoyed doing it either way-that was magic.

She decided to treat herself to some coffee, since she had exactly five dollars, and that was just enough to get a nice drink in one of these swanky, hipster cafés. As she exited the English building, a burst of cold air flew through the courtyard, sweeping her ear muffs right off her ears.

She knew those things were stupid; they barely even kept her ears warm.

Anna considered just leaving them there, but a familiar looking person had already picked them up and was heading towards her.

"Morning Anna!" Olaf shouted, a giant smile taking over his face, "These yours? Well, of course they are, I saw them fly off your head-unless you _stole them. _Ha! I won't tell!"

Anna took them back, and laughed at Olaf's incessant stream of thought. She didn't really befriend the guy, he'd befriended her, but she didn't mind.

Olaf was as pale as snow, and built almost like a snowman. His hair was an extremely light shade of yellow, and almost translucent in the cold winter sun. He was wearing fleece snow pants as if they were jeans, and a puffy jacket that you might see on Antarctic explorers. Anna didn't really think all the layers were necessary, but she couldn't judge. She'd grown up in a quasi-mansion, but her parents didn't spend much on heating. She was used to the cold.

"Morning Olaf, I was heading for Living Valley café, you interested?" She laughed as he picked up a handful of snow. You wouldn't think much of Olaf, but he was one savvy cook. He was especially good at making decorations for pastries. He manned the kitchen like a pro, despite him being the same age (younger, actually) than Anna. They shared their Creative Writing class, which Olaf wasn't actually too skilled at.

"Of course! Purely platonic, just so you know. I've got someone waiting for me back home," Anna rolled her eyes. She'd already had this (one-sided) conversation with Olaf several times.

"Where is home again?"

"Arendelle, I'm _pretty _sure we've already discussed this, Anna."

"So, this someone is waiting for you, where exactly?"

"Uh," this gave Olaf cause to stop and think for a moment, "oh wait, I'll just ask her!" He pulled out his phone and furiously moved his stick-like fingers around.

Anna just watched him, since she had nothing else to do for the moment. Plus, she wanted to wait until he'd finished his task to cross the road. He'd probably get run over, or just accidentally walk into oncoming traffic. Olaf could barely walk straight _with _total focus, which Anna had learned in their few months of friendship.

"Ready?" She asked after what felt like ten minutes, when he finally paused in his texting.

"Yup!" He trotted onto the zebra crossing, and Anna was left to catch up behind him. He was shorter, but somehow faster.

"So?"

"So, what? Anna, I'm not a mind reader."

"What did she say?"

"Oh, I don't know. She didn't reply."

Anna opened her mouth to ask who he was texting, but closed it a moment later. They were nearing the café, and she thought that she'd seen someone she recognized. Well, not someone. Hans. The neat hair, the black leather shoes and the pea coat were kind of a giveaway.

Anna hurried ahead, finally overtaking Olaf in speed, in order to make it to the door in time to (hopefully) get behind Hans in line. He was probably getting Elsa something she didn't ask for. Hans was good at a lot of things, especially when it came to fawning over Anna's sister.

Or maybe Elsa had asked for a bear claw and a chai tea. Anna didn't really know her sister's preferences anymore. But she doubted the sister who had _hand washed _ her own cloak at eleven years old cared much for eating out when she could be eating in.

Still, any chance to see Hans was a chance to see Hans.

Anna nearly ran inside, getting in line before Olaf did (which he_ tsk_ed at). But it wasn't Hans, just another well dressed guy with auburn hair, who wasn't even buying a bear claw.

Anna just really wanted a bear claw. To make her feel better about all this unrequited love business.

She tapped her foot impatiently as the line crawled forward. There were still five people in front of her when she suddenly realized she had Olaf to chat with.

Anna wasn't very tactful when it came to friendships, but in her defense she'd only been brought up with one friend.

Olaf had found someone else to talk to, of course he had. It was the blonde stranger she'd smiled at before, much to her embarrassment. He seemed to be smirking at whatever Olaf was saying, but not in a patronizing way, just a sarcastic way. Anna wasn't sure which way was preferable.

As soon as she realized that this was the guy who had looked at her like she was insane, she flung her head back forward, hoping to isolate herself from whatever they were talking about. She'd had enough embarrassing moments for one day, and being friendly to a stranger only went so far as to when they were no longer strangers.

"Ow! Anna! You hit me with one of your braids!" Uh oh, guess she whipped her head too fast. This happened more than she wished it did.

"Oh, sorry Olaf," she smiled in a self-deprecating sort of manner, before peaking up at the stranger again.

He didn't seem to recognize her, _thank god. _But then again, he didn't seem to be reacting to anything at all. He had glanced at her, but then looked towards the counter where a coffee menu sat propped up. Anna took this moment to gaze at him, her eyes sliding over his blonde hair and general tallness.

He wasn't blonde like Olaf, he had hair the color of wheat fields. Well, the pictures of wheat fields that Anna had googled that one time she was trying to figure out what the difference between barley and wheat was (as far as she could tell, not much). The stranger was built, like professional-piano-mover built, and he was tall. But she'd already noticed that several times over. His nose was a little too big for his face, but in an endearing way that she could never translate into words. He looked kind of _goofy_, but in the best way possible.

Anna glanced at Olaf, who was smirking at her in a dangerous way that made her eyes dart away from both of them very quickly. Olaf was used to saying whatever was on his mind, and she did _not _want him to say whatever was on it right now.

"Kristoff, this is Anna, you're both students at the same university-so there's a possible conversation topic," Olaf talked slower than usual, forcing both of his companions to rejoin the conversation.

"Kristoff, is that short for Kristopher or something?" Anna asked, out of pure curiosity.

"No. It's not short for anything," Kristoff replied briskly, not even bothering to make eye contact with her. Anna glanced over at Olaf, who shrugged in a what-can-you-do manner.

Anna slowly turned back to face the front of the line, which had dwindled down to one person. She looked at all the tired college students behind her, and turned back to her companion, and the other sort-of-companion.

"Should we order together, make it easier on the people behind us?" Olaf nodded, but Kristoff shook his head.

"I'm not ordering anything, I just have to speak to the manager."

"Oh?"

"He won't return my calls."

"Oh," Anna nodded, as if she totally knew what he was talking about.

"Kristoff is in the ice business! He owns his own business!" Olaf said this as if Anna was being introduced to Walt Disney himself. Well, at least Anna knew now why he was so built.

"Well, it's not my business, but it's a family one. I'm supposed to be sending a shipment here tomorrow, but the manager hasn't confirmed any of the details," Kristoff grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's probably just busy, I mean, look at all these people!" Anna said, helpfully. Kristoff rolled his eyes, gesturing to a light bulb that was dimly flickering.

"Too busy to keep up his place apparently, I don't get the appeal."

_Well, _Anna thought, _this is a joyful conversation. _

She glanced back once at Kristoff, who had shoved a furry cap on his head. It was obviously too small, and his hair was sticking out of it at weird angles. Even though his face was as aggravated as a cat taking a bath, Anna couldn't help but crack a smile at the way he looked completely menacing and not even a bit menacing at once.

She got up to the counter, placed her order and sat down with Olaf in one of the few free tables. She chatted mildly, but let Olaf do most of it. She watched Kristoff be led into the back, probably to go do important business-y stuff with the manager out of the eyes and ears of the common customers.

Anna sighed and leaned back in her chair. She forgot about all her worries. She ignored all the trouble she was having with Elsa, and the lack of trouble, or anything with Hans. Anna focused on what was in front of her: a friend, a bear claw, and some really expensive coffee. And a dog covered in snow and running straight at her.


	2. A Dark, Cloudy Blue

"Oof!" A sudden dog collision left Anna speechless and covered in snow, again. The dog had its gigantic paws resting on Anna's leg, and was sniffing her as if she had rolled in cat hair that morning. As far as she could remember, she hadn't.

The dog was a gray German Shepherd, with a tongue spilling out of its mouth. It was tall enough to easily rest its head in Anna's lap if it wanted to. And it did. It had a leash lagging behind it, which a college kid had just tripped over. Everyone in the cafe seemed to be eyeing the dog, wondering how it got inside, but no one was stepping up to claim ownership.

"He's _sooooo _cute!" Well, Olaf probably would if no one else did. The dog grumbled its happiness when Olaf began petting it.

Anna looked into its big brown eyes and got sucked right in. He was too fuzzy and adorable to stay mad at, even if her dress was now snowy _and _slobbery.

She was itching it behind its ears when Kristoff reappeared.

"Sven? Did you guys untie him?" The goofy tall guy looked even goofier as he knelt to the ground to be level with his dog. Anna shook her head, but Kristoff didn't even seem to care.

"What are you doing around all these people, Sven? Don't you know better?" Sven seemed to agree, and licked Kristoff right on the nose.

Kristoff laughed, which surprised Anna. A smile really changed his entire face. It was sweeter, and she kind of wanted to see more.

But then Sven's leash was wrapped around Kristoff's hand, and he was up on his feet again, poised to go.

"How'd your business thing go?" Olaf asked cheerfully.

"Oh, fine, I got the details all straightened out. The guy seemed pretty mousy when I turned up, I think he thought he could get away with not paying," Kristoff laughed in a I-showed-him type of way, and Anna crooked an eyebrow.

This guy was impossible to read. All she knew was that he loved ice and his dog.

"Well, see you around Olaf. And-" he paused for a moment, and Anna stared straight at him _daring _him to forget her name, "Anna!" Kristoff grinned, obviously proud of himself for remembering.

Anna laughed at his expression, forgetting all the other times she had gotten mad at someone for forgetting her name. Kristoff seemed a little taken aback, and prodded on Sven's leash to leave. The dog slowly took its head out of Anna's lap, stared damply into her eyes and slowly turned away. Then, as if a switch had been flicked, it moved jauntily and nearly hopped after its owner.

She never really understood the idea that dogs took after their owners until she saw what a match Kristoff and Sven were.

She hadn't realized that she was watching them leave until she turned her gaze back to Olaf, who was smirking at her.

"He's single you know," he said with a rotten little smile on his face.

"Single as in how? Does he need a chess partner?" Anna took a bite of her pastry, smiling as crumbs fell from her mouth in an extremely ungraceful way.

"Oh, pish posh, Anna, what are we going to do with you?"

"_We? _What, is there some 'Support Anna' brigade?" Olaf didn't say anything to that, which she found extremely suspicious.

Anna considered asking Olaf if he wanted to go see a movie with her, until he got up, grabbed his coat, and said he had a class soon. The semester was finishing up, and it seemed like everyone was finally attending those classes they'd been pretending didn't exist all year.

Anna was done with all her classes, and had three weeks off to do _nothing. _

She debated on whether or not to go see the movie by herself, but her laziness won over and she decided to go home.

Thankfully, the sidewalks were cleared this time, if still not salted. She hummed the same song she'd hummed on her way this morning, skipping a little bit until she had to stop because she'd nearly rammed into a teenager who gave her the evil eye.

As she walked up her driveway, a tinted black SUV was just leaving. Anna was sure she spotted Hans driving it, and a passenger in the next seat. Possibly Elsa? Going off to do some top secret planning?

Anna waved even though she wasn't sure, because it's always better to be polite than not.

She strolled through the hallway that held Elsa's bedroom, trailing her hand along the wall lazily.

Elsa's bedroom door was closed, and probably locked. Anna found herself sliding down the wall to sit against it, a sudden wave of sadness overtaking every inch of her body.

It always happened like this. When she wasn't expecting it. The utter desperation to have a sister took over and made Anna sentimental. And hopeless. So she talked to Elsa's bedroom door, as if it were her sister herself. Anna had lost count of how many times she'd had the same conversation with the same door.

"Elsa?" It was barely more than a whisper.

"I know you're probably not in there, and well good for you, getting out of the house. But I just want to know, why?"

_Why? _to so many things. Anna just let herself ramble on for a bit.

"Why did you shut me out after mom and dad's deaths? Why do you never speak to me anymore? Why is the company more important than I am?" She put her head down, laying it against her knees.

"If I had to describe you to a sketch artist right this second, all I would know is that you have white hair and that you look somewhat like me. What kind of person doesn't know what her own sister looks like?"

Anna sighed and sat there for a few minutes longer. Then she stretched up slowly and cautiously, testing out how she felt. It wasn't good.

She put her hand up to Elsa's light blue door, no reason but to check that it was really there, and that she was too. Her entire family seemed to have died.

* * *

><p>Anna was cramming a bowl of cereal down her throat that evening when she heard a door slam and the sound of an argument that seemed to have just peaked. She could hear a male and a female having a fight that made her wince with every word.<p>

Granted, she was too far away to _hear _any word. But it was like when she was younger and on the few occasions that her parents used to fight; just the sound of an angered word shocked her very being.

She shoved one more spoonful into her mouth and nearly choked as she got up to shuffle towards the front of the house. Was that Elsa returning? Who could she possibly be fighting with? She didn't really have enough friends to speak with, let alone fight with.

Anna slunk into the hallway and slid down beside a gigantic plant. They were in the entry room, and Anna was close enough to feel the cold breeze of the winter night seeping in through the door.

"I do _not _have to do this. Are you forgetting who writes your checks?"

Ah, definitely Elsa. Anna might not have heard that voice in . . . an undeterminable amount of time, but she could never forget the iciness that came out when her sister was angry. One time when they were little kids playing with dolls, Anna had decided it was time for Elsa's secret assassin doll to move onto the next town with a brand new identity, which had involved a haircut. Elsa hadn't been too pleased then, and she didn't seem too pleased now.

"This is not about my paycheck! This is about the fact that nothing about our company is new anymore. The allure is _gone. _If you don't have a show at fashion week, you don't matter. Throw this party, get yourself out there, or throw in the towel. I know it sounds harsh, but Elsa, it's the truth."

Hans? What did he know about the company's wellbeing, wasn't he just an assistant? Well, Anna still wasn't sure what was in that job description.

More importantly, Anna couldn't believe that the company was in trouble. Sure, she didn't know much about it, but she'd always assumed it was an untouchable entity. Like how when you're little, your parents appear as these larger than life figures that can't possibly do wrong or be taken away.

"Fine! I'll do it, I'll throw this goddamn ball. Come by tomorrow so we can work on the details. And Hans, it is not _our _company, it is _mine_. Watch yourself," and with those last biting words, Anna heard a door slam.

Well, if Anna and Hans were ever to get together, it didn't seem like they'd have Elsa's blessing.

Anna tucked her legs beneath her as Elsa breezed into the hallway. It was dark and the kitchen lights barely lit up the hallway. Elsa didn't notice her sister unflatteringly hiding in a corner. She might have if she wasn't completely blinded by rage.

Anna watched her sister peak into the kitchen, and she wondered what would have happened if she'd never left that room to begin with. Would her sister have stopped for a chat? Probably not, but she could dream.

Elsa continued down the hall, and Anna popped out of her hiding space just as she heard Elsa's bedroom door close. At least she didn't slam it this time.

Anna shuffled back to the kitchen, making sure to be quiet. She finished her cereal even though it was soggy and disgusting, because she needed a few minutes to fully understand what had just happened.

Company? Trouble? Hans? Party? Elsa? _Ball?_

And then she couldn't help getting a little excited. A ball, could it possibly be here? They had a ballroom, for god's sake!

She squealed with excitement, getting up and doing a little twirl. And knocking a bunch of apples onto the ground, but it was worth it.

She'd always been secluded from the business, but this was her chance to enter into a world that wasn't her own. Anna could just imagine all the glamorous people drifting through _her _house in their fabulous evening wear.

"Anna?" Anna stopped in her twirling, only to slip and fall on one of the fallen apples. She groaned, and looked up at her sister.

"Me?"

"Yes, unless there's someone else here named Anna?"

"Nope, just me. What's up Elsa, how have you been?" As innocent as her sister looked there in pajamas with clouds on them, Anna couldn't keep a little bite out of her voice.

"Uhh, fine, you look nice," Elsa said cautiously. Anna raised an eyebrow, because as far as she could tell she looked like she was wearing a dress that had been covered in snow twice, melted twice, and also been drooled on by a dog.

She hadn't felt like changing.

"Thanks, and you look comfy," Anna didn't know what was coming over her, but now in the moment that she was finally conversing with Elsa, she didn't really want to.

"So, I don't know if you heard me come home-" "Oh I _heard_." "-but I need your help. The company needs to be advertised, and a lot of the staff are advising me to throw a party. More than a party, a fancy ball where we can show off our new dress line."

Anna kept her eyebrow raised, urging her sister to go on.

"I don't want to, but the company isn't doing too well and I'm a little desperate. So I was wondering if you'd want to plan it with me? You're on break now, right?" Elsa sounded more than desperate, she sounded broken. Anna couldn't help but feel bad.

"Yeah I am. Um, sure. Seems fun," she couldn't help a little smile that escaped her biting tongue.

"Well, the planning won't be fun. But it'll be easier with you helping me, so thanks," Elsa's voice got quiet on the thanks and Anna turned her eyes away from her sister.

"We'll start tomorrow," Elsa clasped her hands together like she was a besotted princess. Anna could tell though, her sister was nowhere near excitement. Tension and anxiety were evident in the way her body was clenched.

"I know where we can get ice," Anna grinned.

* * *

><p>"You're having a ball? Like a <em>fancy <em>one? That's so amazing, Anna I'm so happy for you!" Cheeriness oozed out of the phone as Anna chatted with Olaf.

"Well, it's not my ball. It's not even my sister's, it's supposed to be for the company. Anyway, I'm calling to invite you and your mysterious girlfriend."

"Wow, _wow! _Thanks so much! I am definitely going to bring her. Speaking of dates, have anyone in mind?" His tone was conspiratorial, and Anna rolled her eyes.

"I kind of have a person in mind, but he's already going to be there so I don't know if it's much use."

"Kristoff?"

"_No, _Hans, my sister's assistant. We went out a few times last year . . . but he's sort of given me the cold shoulder," Anna sighed and slumped down onto her bed. She dangled her legs off the edge, running her bare toes against the cold ground. She hadn't really left the house since break had started, except to get the mail. Elsa hadn't been kidding about the amount of work that went along with planning a party. And her sister was a control freak to begin with. Hans was helping too, but he flitted in and out.

All Anna seemed to do was make suggestions, some Elsa would agree with, some she'd completely ignore, and some she'd call ridiculous.

But even though it was tiresome work, Anna loved it. She enjoyed being by her sister's side, even if it was just to pick out ice sculpture designs. Sculptures that Kristoff's adopted mother's brother's company would be making for them. His family was quite the long story, but even Olaf hadn't known much about them when she'd asked for Kristoff's number. Anna had put in a good word for Kristoff, even though she barely knew the guy, and Olaf was not letting her forget about it.

"Anna, Hans might be trying to tell you something. By ignoring you, I mean."

"He's just busy, maybe he'll ask me to dance or something. Can you imagine? It'll be the perfect opportunity!"

Olaf made a _mmhmm_ sound which Anna chose to ignore.

"So when is this ball?"

"Uh."

"Anna, do you seriously not know?"

"In my defense, it's never come up!"

Olaf snorted.

"I'll go ask Elsa, hold on a minute," Anna put the phone down on her bed, and flounced out of her room.

She'd said good morning to Elsa earlier, so she assumed her sister was home. But as usual, her sister was elusive. Anna checked the kitchen, the dining room, Elsa's workroom, even their parents'dusty workrooms, but no sign of her sister. Anna took a deep breath and made her way to Elsa's bedroom. She tried to avoid the room at all costs. They'd been working in the dining room the past week, cutting out pictures and calling catering service after catering service.

Anna knocked on the bedroom door, and it slowly creaked open as though it hadn't been latched. Anna took a deep breath, remembering all the cop shows she'd ever seen in which they'd automatically drawn their weapons when there was an open door, and walked in.

"Elsa?" She called softly, stopping only a few feet in when she noticed a person that was definitely _not _her sister.

Elsa's bedroom was magnificent. Three walls were solid, but one was completely glass; it overlooked their icy backyard and all the trees that drooped with the effort of snow. The walls were painted a dark, cloudy blue akin to a winter storm. Elsa's bed looked like a delicate feather, but the fact that it was messy and unmade sort of took away from that theme. And there, at the focal point of the room, Elsa's desk, sat Hans.

He looked startled to be seen, and flushed a bit red. Out of embarrassment or annoyance, Anna couldn't really tell. She was more than a little irked to see him in Elsa's _bedroom_, of all places.

"Hans? What are you doing here?" She tried not to let it, but suspicion crept into her voice.

"I was just getting some papers Elsa needed. She's scouting some local musicians to play at the ball, so she'll probably be gone for the rest of the day. Did you need something?" He had gotten up and distanced himself from the desk, and was holding a small sheet of paper rather suspiciously. But this was Hans, and Anna had no reason to worry about the fact that he obviously knew Elsa's room better than her sister did. Right?

"No not really, just wondering the exact date of the ball," Anna looked down at the white rug, suddenly embarrassed to have forgotten the date in front of Hans.

"Valentine's Day, if my memory serves me right," he stopped talking when he saw Anna's face.

"_Seriously? _Valentine's Day?! February the 14th?!" Anna was trying to keep her freak out internalized, but it wasn't really working. Hans was _not _the ideal person to freak out in front of either. He was looking at her like she'd just skinned a goat.

"Yeah," he laughed a little, and Anna melted. "Anna, I was wondering. Well, I know we'll both be there, but would you care to be my date to the ball?"

She _knew_ Hans hadn't forgotten about her. He'd just been busy. She felt elated enough to climb an entire mountain, or cheerfully eat a carton of ice cream.

"Really? Yes! Yes, I'd love to!" She grinned from ear to ear, and attempted to lean against the doorframe gracefully but just managed to trip a little over her own feet.

"Great! Well, I need to get back, I'll talk to you later," and then he was gone, just breezed past her. Anna had almost put her arms up for a hug, but she was glad that she hadn't. That would've been awkward.

She sighed and smiled contentedly. She flung herself onto Elsa's bed and closed her eyes for a minute, until she remembered that Olaf was still on the phone.

Anna dashed back to her room, flinging herself onto the bed and grabbing the phone. When she picked the receiver up, all she could hear was the low chanting of the Hannah Montana theme song.

She wasn't surprised. That would be the type of thing that Olaf would watch.

"Olaf!" She shouted, and heard a yelp in response. "Hans just asked me to the ball! Ohmygodohmygodohmygooooooooood, this is the most exciting thing to ever happen to me!" She squealed again, rolling around until she got caught within her own sheets.

"I highly doubt that _this _is the most exciting thing to ever happen to you," Olaf scoffed, which made Anna a bit angry.

"You're my friend, you should be happy for me! By the way, it's on Valentine's Day. Plus, now we can double date," Anna said through gritted teeth.

"Well the thing is, I _may _have made arrangements for you to go with someone else." Olaf paused, but was met with only dead silence.

"I was just about to tell you, honestly. I didn't think Hans would screw it all up," Olaf's voice trembled a little, as if he could sense the storm brewing on the other end of the line.

"Olaf, _what did you do?_"

"Well, remember Kristoff?"


	3. Ball Gown Glory

_Just a note that the main story with my comments and such is located on ArchiveOfOurOwn (my username there is ellieoswald.) Up to chapter four is posted already, although slowly and surely it'll be posted here too! :) Thanks for the follows!_

* * *

><p>"Olaf, please tell me that you did not set me up on a date without my knowledge," Anna begged.<p>

"Uh. . . I didn't set you up on a date?"

"Don't lie!"

"Anna, I understand you're distressed, but let me explain. I saw the way the guy looked at you, and I saw the way you were looking at him. It didn't take a scientist to figure out what those hormones were up to. Plus, I bumped into him the other day, brought the ball up again. He said he'd be there anyway with the ice sculptures . . ." he paused, waiting for Anna break in. But she didn't, so he went on, every word carrying a little more assurance that Olaf was truly proud of his plan.

"I suggested that he be your date. He asked why you weren't asking him yourself. And I might have said that it was because you were nervous and asked me to do it."

Anna winced.

"_Ooolaf, _why would you do that?! Not only is that a lie, but it's just so embarrassing! And he was _not _looking at me in whatever dirty way you're thinking of. He looked like he couldn't care less whether I existed." She buried her head into her pillow, totally defeated.

Anna didn't know if she was supposed to be angry about Olaf going behind her back, but she wasn't. Things like this had to be expected when it came to Olaf.

"Wait," Anna sat back up, "he said _yes_?"

"Of course he did! You're a hot piece of muffin!" Olaf shouted through the phone, pretty much assuming that all was forgiven. And it mostly was.

"Please never say that again. Ever."

Anna flopped back onto the bed as she listened to Olaf ramble on. She let him dominate the entire conversation as her mind wandered.

Anna needed a brilliant plan.

-x-

The next time Anna saw her sister, she was screaming through the telephone.

"I am _not _inviting that creep into my house. I don't care if he's our biggest stock owner, he always looks like he either wants to murder me or marry me so he can take all my money."

Anna crept into the kitchen, raising her eyebrow at the last part of the sentence. Her sister spun around when she heard her, an angry look on her face. She was probably expecting Hans, who Elsa seemed to have an increasingly tense relationship with. Her face softened when she saw Anna.

Anna slinked around the counter and over to the fridge. She pulled out yesterday's waffles and began eating them with her hands, only to pause when Elsa gave her a scornful look. Anna mouthed _what, _with her mouth very full.

Anna ate silently and watched her sister for a few more minutes, until Elsa made a strangled, anxious sound, and furiously hung up. Her sister probably would've dramatically slammed the phone down into the receiver, if phones weren't all touch screens these days.

"You okay?" Anna said with a little bit of amusement at just how angry her sister was. A month ago, seeing her sister like this would have sent her rushing for cover. But now their relationship was mending itself, and Anna felt like she had the permission to tease.

"Not really, that Duke West guy is coming to the ball. He makes me feel like I need to take a bath," Elsa sighed and flopped down onto one of the bar stools.

Anna shivered a little at the thought of the guy, who she remembered meeting once when she was about twelve years old. She'd been the same height as him then, and he had looked at her like an asset to be measured in price.

"We could always lock him in the bathroom," Elsa smiled at her sister's comment, which Anna took as a win.

"Elsa, do you want a date for the ball? 'Cause, this friend of mine, well not really a friend we barely know each other, but he's supposed to go with me but someone else has asked-" Anna abruptly cut off her rambling as she saw the expression on Elsa's face. It was pure annoyance, the same annoyance that Elsa had just been directing towards the person on the phone. But now it was directed towards Anna.

She gulped.

"I have no time for a date, this ball may be fun for you, but it's purely business for me." Elsa ran a hand through her frosty-white locks, fatigue radiating out of her movements.

Even though Elsa looked as stressed as a business man whose flight had just been cancelled, she was still put together to the nines. She wore a deep blue dress, with a black belt tight around her petite waist. Anna sometimes felt inadequate beside her sister, but she loved her to pieces. And was absolutely terrified of being scolded by her.

"Anyway, you were supposed to go with this guy? Anna, you can't just back out on plans because someone else comes along," Elsa sighed.

"Can't I?" Anna said weakly. She had to admit that her sister was right. _But, _it's not as if she'd asked Kristoff herself.

She was about to explain the whole conundrum to Elsa, but her sister promptly shook her head and picked up her black, leather purse.

"I have to go into work, I'll be back tonight. Eat something besides waffles, okay?" Elsa breezed out, a waft of perfume left in her wake.

Anna groaned, putting her head down on the counter. She had tried her hardest to think up a plan, and setting Kristoff up with Elsa had been her best one. She had no plan B, and the party was just a little over a week away.

She'd waited too long to just out right cancel. She should've forced Olaf to tell Kristoff it was such a huge mistake, but then a few days ago, she'd seen the iceman down by campus.

She'd just been out for a walk, to get away from Elsa's icy words. They weren't directed at her-Elsa would never purposefully hurt her sister-but she'd had some choice words to say to Hans. And whenever Elsa yelled at Hans, Anna had to resist the urge to jump to his defense.

Elsa seemed to have it out for Hans ever since the whole party debacle had begun. Anna still hadn't gotten around to telling Elsa that he was Anna's date.

Not that she even knew at this point.

And the worst part was that Hans barely even paid attention to her. Their last conversation had been when he'd invited her to the ball.

Anna had been mulling this all over as she'd walked by the icy quad, where a guy was shouting, seemingly to himself.

Anna had raised an eyebrow, slightly fearful to be even remotely near this guy. Until she'd seen the yellow hair and the dog barreling out of a snow pile with a twig in its mouth.

Even though he was across the icy yard, she could hear Kristoff's laughter. And it melted her heart, just a _little _bit. Enough to make her feel bad to break off a date with this guy, who, as Olaf had told her, never did anything fun that wasn't related to ice or his dog.

Olaf had made it his goal in life to find out as much information about Kristoff as he could. And to remind Anna constantly about _what a great guy_ he was.

Olaf hadn't gotten very far in his quest, which was somewhat of a blessing. From his reports back to Anna, Kristoff was being polite but not very talkative whenever he saw Olaf. Anna couldn't really blame him, Olaf talked enough for two people.

AndKristoff never texted back when Olaf tried to start conversations, which astounded Olaf the most. Anna kind of had to hand it to the guy, ignoring Olaf was a major task.

Not that she enjoyed the dismay her friend was facing, but it was quite amusing.

Anna had watched Kristoff for a few moments. He was congratulating Sven with a pat on the head before chucking the stick once more. She'd smiled to herself, and almost went over to say hello, until she remembered the predicament she was in.

He seemed like such a nice guy, and she still hadn't figured things out, right? This was when she'd had her brilliant idea to set Kristoff up with Elsa, until that had failed.

Now she sat with her head against the cool counter, at an utter loss of what to do. This was her second chance with Hans. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to disappoint Kristoff, someone she barely knew.

Wait-but maybe the ball didn't even matter to him very much. She'd never thought of that. This dumb ball had consumed her entire life, but to Kristoff it probably wasn't different from any other day out, just with fancier dress.

Maybe he'd understand if she canceled?

Oh, but he'd be there with the ice sculptures anyway. She couldn't cancel on someone who'd be there anyway. Which made it impossible to cancel on either guy.

She had an easier time in calculus than figuring out this situation.

-x-

It was about nine at night when Elsa returned. She breezed in through the front door, bringing the frigid bite of cool night air. Anna felt it from her place sprawled out on the couch. The TV, muted, was the only light in the room. It was on the Disney Channel, and there was some animated show about birds playing. Anna couldn't bring herself to do anything but stare blankly at it.

Elsa, on the other hand, was in an unusually cheery mood. She seemed to sense where her sister was, because a moment later she was standing in front of the screen with her hands on her hips.

"Anna, guess what I have!" Anna could practically hear her sister's smile in the darkness.

"The motivation I need to get up and do something with my life?" Anna said, her words stilted as she pushed her face further into the cushions.

"Uh, no," Elsa said, turning on a floor lamp and pooling the room in a warm glow that caused Anna to squint. She must've been in darkness for longer than she'd thought. "I have the designs for our dresses!"

Anna groaned. The last thing she needed was to be reminded of anything related to the ball.

"Unless you don't want to go anymore?"

Anna groaned with a slightly higher pitch.

"You want me to choose your gown?"

Anna shook her head, which was difficult as most of it was face planted into the cushion.

"Anna, I'm not Mom. I don't know how to interpret the intonations in your voice," Elsa said this softly, as if the mention of their mother was a taboo. And between them, it was. After Elsa's period of isolation and work takeover, both sisters had been left to heal on their own.

The process wasn't quite over for either of them, and probably never would be. All they'd succeeded in doing was hiding their pain, and even the briefest of mentions brought it to the surface like a wound being reopened.

They were both silent for a moment that felt longer than it really was.

Anna lifted her head up, pointedly not looking at her sister. She feebly reached out for the remote, and turned the television off.

"Alright, let me see," she said, struggling to sit up properly. She must've been on the sofa for hours, as all of her limbs had decided to turn into jelly.

Elsa nodded, the excitement mostly drained out of her features. Anna felt bad for a moment, and struggled to inject some brightness into herself.

Elsa pulled out a worn sketchbook from her purse, and handed it silently to her sister. Anna hadn't seen this book before, it had a light blue cover and looked extremely worn-out. Not a bad worn-out, but like it had been used and poured over by someone who really cared. She hoped that the dress designer got it back in one piece, as she didn't really trust herself.

Anna flipped the cover open, and bypassed a few bruised looking pages filled with pencil smudges all over. She paused on the third one, finding what seemed to be Elsa's dress. The model in the drawing looked startlingly similar to her sister, even with white hair. Her drawn sister was curvy and dressed in a beautiful blue ball gown.

Her hair fell to her sides, a delicate braid twisting itself into a headband. Hasty notes were written beside it, like the time it would take to get her hair done and what shade of lipstick and blush would be needed. The dress was a light blue, like the sky on a warm winter day. It clung to her sister's curves, and fell just far enough to brush the ground. Anna could see a hint of shiny slippers underneath the fabric , perfect for dancing and as the notes said: "slim enough to make a ballerina jealous". The dress had a top layer to it, one of jewels crafted like snowflakes. They gathered tightly in the bodice to be akin to scales. The layer wrapped around her sister, flaring out so that when she walked it would lift up as if it were a royal cloak.

Anna could just imagine what the dancing would be like, the jewels catching every single bit of light as her sister twirled. Her sister was already gorgeous enough to be a supermodel, but if this dress came out to be anything like the drawing was, then she'd be worthy of royalty.

"I have to admit, I'm extremely jealous right now," Anna whispered, not taking her eyes off of her sister's dress.

"Don't be, you haven't seen yours." Elsa grinned and flipped the page.

Anna's dress was something of a woodland fairy's. The deep green fabric folded in several places, making it look like a silk waterfall. Instead of another layer of jewels, like Elsa's dress, there was a V of them that ran up the straps and down the center of the bodice. The color reminded Anna of one occasion during which her sister had been feeling especially maternal. She'd complimented that Anna looked amazing in green. Anna wasn't sure if she agreed, but this dress made her want to try it out. She was touched that her sister had remembered.

The shoes that peeked out from beneath the fabric were identical to Elsa's, just in a different shade. The two sisters wouldn't match, but they would complement one another. Like two pieces of a very small puzzle.

Anna glanced up to her sister, who was watching her with an apprehensive expression. Almost like she was waiting for Anna's response and approval.

"These are amazing, wow, the dressmaker needs to be paid double or something," Anna smiled, her eyes darting back down to the sketch as if it would disappear if she weren't watching it.

"Actually, I drew these."

Anna's heard jerked back up to face her sister.

"When did you learn to draw like this?" She asked, not able to keep the bemusement out of her voice.

"You kind of have to draw models if you want to design clothes, and I guess I must've inherited it from Mom or Dad." Her sister shrugged.

There was no awkward moment when she mentioned their parents. With time, Anna hoped it would become less taboo.

"Well, you took all of my share. I can't even draw a straight stick for a stick figure, so thanks a lot." Anna rolled her eyes and handed the sketchbook back.

They were both silent for a moment. It was a good, happy silence. And Anna decided right then to ruin it by explaining her date predicament.


End file.
